lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Forks Tragedy of 5121
The Forks Tragedy of 5121 was an event where numerous prominent young nobles from Forks disapeared and at the end of the search only one in the form of Rebecca Black was found, while of the remainder only the body of Axia Yernese was ever uncovered. Publically this was seen as a terrible accident where the young nobles underestimated the power of the river and drown, while the truth was that they were murdered by Ephraim Black and despite Rebecca Black the lone survivor stating this at first she was not believed and the theory of it being an accident became the truth to the general public. The Forks Tragedy of 5121 would be covered heavily during the short story Pitch Black, and while only one chapter in the story it was the centerpiece for everything that would follow for the character of Rebecca Black. The Forks Tragedy of 5121 would most closely be followed by Rebecca Blacks attempts to kill her uncle which then led to the House Black Estate Massacre where he showed Rebecca the depths of his violence when he murdered his own children to prove a point to her. Order of the Three Sins Main Article : Order of the Three Sins Ephraim Black during his youth would be kidnapped from his home by Delion Restivion of whom would take him to a cave where he would be tortured for days but something inside himself enjoyed the pain and he never screamed out, and thus survived the torture eventually becoming a member of the Order of the Three Sins, and being released into the wilds where he would make his way home to Forks joined by Delion Restivion who would accompany him back to Forks. Prelude Rebecca Black was born so much different then the person that she has become, but after a youth filled with happiness she would have a moment of horrifying fear that would shock her to her core. As a young girl she had been spending all her time at the House Black estates following her return from Highgarden, and thus when two of her best friends in the form of Axia Yernese, and Sentia Velius decided they wanted to go out riding she was all for it. She and her friends alongside three of their other friends in the form of Marcus, and Decius Tanica the twin brothers of House Tanica, and Quintis Censius of whom Rebecca had a crush on, and together they would travel to one of the House Black owned farms which she had been to with her father once before, and once there they would enter the farm and planned to eat with the farmers there. When she entered the house she knew something was wrong immediatly upon entering the house, but her friends dismissed her and kept going in. When they entered they walked around the house and found noone inside she wanted to leave immediatly but her friends wanted to check the barn for a replacement saddle. Rebecca by this point was watching her friends laughing and having a fun time, but she was beyond scared, and every part of her didn't want to go into that barn, but it would be Quintis Censius that would hold her hand and convinse her to go into the farm, and change all of their lives. The Murders She reluctantly followed them into the barn holding the hand of Quintis tighter then she thought possible, and once they entered they saw bodies strewn on the floor, and this led to them trying to run out, but when they did they saw the barn door shut in front of them, and from the shadows her uncle Ephraim Black stepped out. At first it was Rebecca that tried to talk to her uncle, but despite her words he just stood there, and without warning he begin laughing, and at his laughter it was Sentia that tried to run out of the barn but Ephraim knocked her down. Ephraim proceeded to taunt the group about how they were all going to die, and at this Quintis charged at him with his sword but Ephraim would slash him across the face knocking him to the ground right in front of them beginning a fight as the girls tried to escape while the twins tried to fight back but were mere children to the strength of Ephraim. As Ephraim fought off the twins it was Ephraim who would begin to laugh hysterically as he went about killing them all one at a time in the most brutal ways imaginable. Rebecca and Axia attempted to get the barn door open but Ephraim had blocked it with a lock that they could not pry open and then realizing there was no escape they picked up weapons from the barn and tried to fight him off. She wondered at this moment if he even knew that she was his niece, but as he walked from child to child killing she realized quickly that this man was a monster that had past beyond thought or consequence. As Ephraim restrained Axia against a post, his eyes found Rebecca and moving towards Rebecca who was the last one outside of Axia he waited for her to scream because thats what he wanted, but he became annoyed when she refused to scream for him. Ephraim and Rebecca would have a verbal confrontation as he chased her around the barn, and during this she attempted to understand why he would do all this, and when his answers proved to her that this man was gone, and very clearly capable of killing her she relented and allowed him to catch her. Ephraim would proceed to ritually torture her for three days hoping to elicit some kind of response from her, but she refused to give in, and after two days he would take the only other survivor in Axia and left the barn leaving Rebecca tied up trying to escape, but hours later he returned and the torture continued. For another day he continued his torture but despite the horrible pain she endured she kept her strength and at the end of three days as the search parties for the children entered the area, he was forced to release her, and forced her to clean up the mess he had made. He laughed the most crazy laugh she had ever heard as she cleaned herself up, and had a last look at her friends before she would never likely be able to even talk about them again. As she prepared to leave he made sure to threaten her that if she told anyone that he would kill her family, and threatening her as well about keeping to the story that he told. She thus left and decided to keep the secret so that noone from her family would ever feel the pain of what she had felt, but walking out of the barn Ephraim would take knock her out and put her on his horse where he would ride towards the cliffs of Forks. Believing she was to die she wanted to scream but instead Ephraim pulled a body submerged under the water and she let out a cry realizing it was Axia and he had drowned her. Taking Axia's body, and her Ephraim rode towards the nearest search party of which was led by Lord Mirco Censius, and Lord Gineto Tanica and told them that he had found her at the side of the nearbye cliffs and had been there when Quintis had lost himself to madness and pushed the other children into the water before jumping in himself. Horrified by this story the others would go to the cliff where they would find no traces as obviously they had not jumped into the water so there would be nothing to find, but since the waters were so deep and the river long the story was believed and the city of Forks would mourn the loss of so many young nobles. Aftermath Returning home she knew in her heart she couldn't say a word so the happy go lucky girl was gone, and her family barely recognized the girl that had come home, and on top of this she would destroy her relationship with Lyle Crakehall as Ephraim begin threatening to hurt anyone close to her if she said anything. She would live in fear of her uncle for months that he would kill her, and in this fear she would seclude herself within the Dragonoph Temple of Forks becoming increasingly fanatical during this time as she attempted to find an escape for what had happened to her. After months within the Forks Temple she had come to the conclusion that she had to get revenge on Ephraim and with this in mind she returned to end her betrothal to Lyle of whom in her prayer she had come to believe would be targeted by Ephraim once she moved against him, and while this devastated both emotionally her family quickly forced a union between Lyle and Rebecca's cousin Cellia and believing that she had saved Lyle she went about pushing her revenge forward. Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe